Bad, Bad Boy
by celticmadien
Summary: Clark see's something he shouldn't. This is LexLana. If that's not your cup of tea then dont read! RR please!


Author's Note: This is a Lexana story, if you do not like it then please do not read because I will not tolerate bashing from Clana, Chlex, or Chlark shippers. I do not do it to you so I expect the same from you. Now on with the fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or the characters so please do not sue me. If I did own them they would be a whole lot happier and we would see a whole lot more half naked Lex. :sighs whistfully:

* * *

Clark Kent shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the darkened sidewalk toward The Talon, his feet pounding on the pavement sounding loud in the still darkness. The reason, the only reason for his after hours visit to Smallville's most popular coffee house was none other than Lana Lang, the love of his young, albeit adventurous, life. His steps slowed as he saw one of Lex Luthors silver Jags sitting front of the now dark Talon. He knew Lex was half-owner in Lana's business venture but there was really no reason that he should be here at…Clark check the watch on his wrist, eyes narrowing when it read eleven thirty. Lana had closed the Talon and hour and a half ago, what was he doing here after hours?

Clark narrowed his eyes slightly, his super vision melting away the walls and magnifying the images inside until it was like they were standing right in front of him, his ears pricked as he let his hearing pick up the slightest sound and Lana's laughter tinkled clearly.

"Lex, Lex, Lex…..you are being a very bad boy." She was saying, shaking a finger at the billionaire. Lana's voice had a husky quality that he had never heard before, he had dreamed of hearing it whispered in his ear like that, but he had never imagined that it would be directed at Lex Luthor. He watched as Lex took a step forward and Lana did the same, small hands gliding up the expensive silk of his shirt before wrapping her fingers around his equally expensive silk tie, tugging the knot loose and sliding it slowly from his collar, wrapping and end around each hand holding it out for Lex to see.

"Now just what did you say you came by tonight for?" She asked, dropping the tie to the ground carelessly.

"To go over the expense reports." Was Lex's reply, still totally in control, a half grin on his face as he watched Lana with glittering eyes. Lana nodded with understanding, her fingers going to the top button of his shirt, undoing it slowly.

"I think that we should be very through, not miss a thing. It may take hours." She muttered, undoing another button. "Go over each and every little detail." By this time his shirt was completely undone, hanging open to his waist. Lana then went to the cuffs at his wrists before pushing the shirt off his shoulders slowly, fingers trailing over his skin.

The only sign that Lex wasn't in complete control was his clenched jaw and the throbbing vein in is neck.

If Clark didn't know better he would say that she was under the influence of something, like she was with the Nicademus flower, but somehow, he knew, this was very willing and that maybe, just maybe he was seeing the real Lana Lang. The side she kept hidden from every one, the one she covered with sweet smiles and trendy clothes.

"Lana…." Lex said, voice tight, emotion now betraying his calm exterior as his hand shot out and grabbed her wrists yanking her against him roughly. "You know I don't like being teased." He muttered, knotting a handful of hair around his fist.

"So, what are you going to do about it boss?" She asked a gasp escaping when Lex gave a slight yank of her hair, tilting her head back.

"I can think of several things." He said, right before crushing his lips to hers harshly, his hand disengaging itself from her hair to go to the front of her tank top, ripping it apart like it was made of tissue paper, exposing a white lacy bra with tiny red hearts stitched over the cups.

Lex pulled away, his breathing heavy as he looked her over. Tousled hair, flushed cheek, swollen red lips, ripped shirt and heaving chest.

"Mmmm, perfect." He whispered, thumbs raking over both nipples through the fabric of her bra.

"Lex…please……" Lana panted, eyes blurry as she looked at him.

"I swore that this time we would do this in my bed. Slow…" He paused, bending his head to press a kiss to the swell of her breasts, hands sliding under the short skirt she wore. "Easy, without worrying about getting caught or your aunt calling to wonder where you are." He trailed kissed down her throat and chest, pushing the tattered remains of her shirt off her shoulders, fingers deftly unfastening her bra, tossing it on top of his shirt and tie. Both hands went up to caress and kneed her breasts while he dropped to his knees in front of her, pressing kissed down her stomach and around her belly button. "Where I could worship you with my lips and tongue, where you could scream as loud as you wanted to and no-on would question it." Lex's right hands went to the zipper on the side of her skirt, pulling it down pushing the soft fabric over her hips to fall in a puddle on the floor.

Before Clark could even think of looking away Lex hooked his fingers in the waist band of Lana's panties yanking them down in one smooth motion. His head was blocking Clarks view and for that he was thankful, he really didn't think that he could have handled that.

"God, Lex….please." Lana pleaded as he knelt there just looking at her.

"Please what?" He asked, standing to his feet in front of her.

"Take me. I'm yours Lex, I've been yours since we met. Body and soul. Take me." She said and with a satisfied growl he griped her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, walking over to the big desk in the office sweeping the papers and expensive laptop to the floor with a crash. He laid Lana on top of the desk, her legs hanging over the side as he knelt in front of her. When he leaned and Clark saw her eyes squeeze shut, her back arch up to meet the intimate touch of his lips and tongue he turned away.

Calk let his vision and hearing return to normal before stumbling blindly down the street, his heart pounding in his ears.

He'd lost. He'd lost a game he didn't even know he was playing. An image flashed in his mind of Lex standing next to him watching Lana in The Talon giving him a slight smile and telling him not to wait to long to go after her. Now he heard the words left unspoken. _Don't wait to long to go after her…..or I will_. Unfortunately for Clark Kent, he didn't listen now she was lost to him forever.


End file.
